Something stupid?
by Mew Mafa and random guyz Co
Summary: Mafa is a new Student at Ichigo's School. She has some powers and blondie wants to use her to fight the Aliens. But, sadly, she has other plans. And who are These random guys who save her everytime she is in Trouble and kick the allien's... Read and find out! XD
1. New Student?

**Mamoru: Hey, Humans! Mew Mafa has a little writers block. So... WE WILL WRITE OUR CRAZY STORY, WHEN SHE IS NOT LOOKING! * smiles evilly***

**Angel of Darkness: *gromy* Well, to cut a long story short: This is an OC story. Mafa is a new student at Ichigos school. She has some powers, and stupid blondie wants to use her as a Mew Mew to fight the aliens. However... she has her own plans... And the is hot-tempered.**

**Mamoru: Like hell she is... Read and Review!**

Ichigo was happily sitting in her classroom and daydreaming about Masa-baka and their happy life after they kill this Goddamn motherfucker aliens. 'I hate Kisshu-lalala. I love Aoyama-kun-lalala!'

"Hey! Have you heard? We have a new student today! A girl from a god- knows-what country!"  
"Really? But where is she? School starts in-"

RIINNGG! (That's aka the bell XD)

Ichigo sighted happily_. 'I got to see Masaya! What? A new student? YAy, she is late! Just like me! I hope we can be friends. But only if she doesn't take Aoyama-kun away! Yeah, all girls are like that." _The red-head jealously looked around, thinking about this strange new girl. Yeah, she started hating that chick before she even saw her...

15 minutes later - SLAM!

The door was kicked open, the teacher jumped up, and the students raised their heads to look at the bold someone who dared to be late to _Ikito-senpai's _lesson.

It was a she, actually. A girl with long brown hair, wich was tied into 2 pony-tales , blue eyes. She was short-ish and wasn't wearing school uniform! Oh, God, she is insane! Suicidal! Who dares to come to Ikito's lesson in a black leather jacked and blue skirt! Hell, she'll die!

"Sorry,- she murmured,- i kinda had to help an old hag and kill a robber. Thanks to this goddam-mother-fucker-i would have killed him if the granny hasn't told me-"thats my stupid son!"- and fucking tragic story about her husband and stuff - I am late."

Silence.

What the...? "flying fuck are you staring at?- she asked calmly, scaring the life out of the class_. 'Wow, _thought Ichigo, _What a strange girl... She won't take Masaya away! For sure! We should be friends!'_

**Mamo: So, what do you think? Should we write some more? Or leave this insane idea, before Mafa recovers and kills us? Read and review! Suggestions please!**


	2. Random Talking

**Angel of darkness: *gloomy* The chapter is short, but deal with it. Mafa has stuff to do. Mamo is messing with Hurting and Healing. And me has to finish something, which was originally Mamo's idea. By the way, does someone want a paring in the end? KxI, PxT, LxT or us? I'm not good at writing romance, in case. Will have to ask Mafa. Rear and Review and void on our profile-thing. If you are a nice person. **

**Purring: The bunch of crazy people doesn't own TMM. Thanks God, na-no-da.**

"And this is the gum. Do you want to see what's inside?" - asked Ichigo, trying to sound optimistic and friendly. In true she was rather irritated: she should have been on a date with Aoyama-kun during her break! But no! The teacher scolded her for day-dreaming in class and she had to show the school to the new girl, but she wasn't even listening! Ichigo looked at the girl with disgust: she was...ugly! This hairstyle (just like Ichigo's), this face, and this blue eye.

Wonderful, deep, friendly and loving eyes, sparkling with sarcasm, but most of the time with kind humour...Oh, sorry. The authors got carried away! Anyways, back to the story. What was it about again? Ah yeah.

Suddenly, Ichigo heart a voice. Masaya. She turned around, happy that she could finally escape this hell of being a guide for this unthankful brat. "Aoyama-kun!" - she happily screamed, throwing her arms around his neck, and looking over her shoulder with triumph. _'See how happy I am! I have a perfect boyfriend! He is mine!' _

But Mafa was staring at her phone, tipping something with a wicked smile.

Aoyama blushed, looking around in panic. "Ichigo, - he said in a pushy voice, - stop this! People are watching us!"

She got off of him, but smiled. "Can we go on a date?" - she asked sweetly.

Aoyama sighted, "Only if you...stop fighting the aliens, quite the mew mews and...stops...stop transforming into a cat. And please stop your ears and tail from popping out! I hate that! Goodbye, I hope you make the right decision." And gone he was.

Ichigo had no clue, what to do. "I love Aoyama-kun, but I can't leave my friends! What should I do?" - she asked herself.

Mafa looked up. "Well, if a guy would talk to me like that, I would kick his ass." Ichigo gave her an odd look.

"Do you even have a boyfriend?" "Nope." _'Ever wondered why?' _- thought Ichigo sarcastic.

Suddenly, but right in time, Masha popped out. "Aliens! Aliens! Ichigo go to Cafe Mew Mew! Fast!" "Wha-Again! Are they crazy?! Attacking every day!" The red-head was about to run, but then noticed Mafa. _'Crap! I have to go, but what if she steals Aoyama-kun while I am saving Earth?!'_

Mafa was staring at her phone, "Don't worry. Do all the Mew mew Strawberry-whatever-stuff. I don't care." She started typing something.

Ichigo was shocked, "How…how...Are you an alien?!" The red-head was fuming. That must be true! This girl is her enemy! She was send from an alien planet to take her Aoyama-kun away!

Mafa looked at her for a sec, and then continued typing. "Well, technically-no, but I sometimes feel like one."

Ichigo looked disappointed. Her genius mind had a question. "But how do you know I'm a mew?"

"I have seen you on TV since the aliens attacked Tokyo. It's really simple to tell, 'cause you look like mew Ichigo, you act like Mew Ichigo, so- You are mew Ichigo!" The girl looked up, "Don't you have to save Tokyo?"

'OH carp' "Y-yes, come with me!" – Ichigo grabbed Mafa by the arm and pulled her along as she sprinted to Café Mew Mew. "Wha-"– Mafa was cut of by a smiling Ichigo. "maybe Shirogane-baka-confuses-my-feelings-for- Aoyama-kun can make you a mew mew!"

Mafa kept silent. 'Yeah, right, - she thought sarcastically, - as if don't know what you really want to do'

That was true. Ichigo was thinking:' I will have Ryou to erase her memories and kill her! No, better get her out of Tokyo, so she wont steal Aoyama-kun away! YAI! Hey, I could send her with Kisshu-the-freaking-motherfucker-baka!'

Yes, Ichigo was swearing a lot. Mostly in her thoughts, because everybody thought that she is a cute, innocent girl.

They reached the pink building


End file.
